


The reflections of the Prince.

by drakhus67820



Series: Steampunk Westeros [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Implied Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Reflection, jon is ashara son, mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakhus67820/pseuds/drakhus67820
Summary: Prince Aegon, thinking about his family and the noblesLe prince Aegon réfléchi à propos de sa famille et des nobles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMaw/gifts).



> As always, thanks to thescarletgarden for tranlating me !  
> The French version is corrected by Jonerys-Reblog thank you so much!  
> The moodboard is made by justwanderingneverlost, thank you!  
> I dedicate this little one-shot to my dear friend sparkles59

 

303 after the Conquest. King's Landing.

 

The young Prince Aegon was resting on the balcony of his room, enjoying with great pleasure the cup of coffee imported from the Summer Islands. Glancing inside the open doors, he reveled with undisguised pleasure of the naked form of his lover. She was still sleeping, leaving the prince alone to enjoy the sunrise.

 

The prince enjoyed this quiet time every morning before having to return to his obligations. Bitterly, he thought that his life was much more peaceful before the invasion of Westeros by the Blackfyre-Baratheon Alliance. The courtiers of his father, his mother's family, all had the gift, in one way or another, of giving him a most unpleasant headache.

 

In particular, his young cousin Quentyn, a vain and arrogant individual. From the mouth of their uncle Oberyn, the young man was only good for the arts of the bed. Bad shooter, bad fencer, not so clever as he thought he was. And yet he believed himself capable of seducing his aunt, Daenerys. If the brat did not benefit from his protection and the affection of his mother, Queen Elia, Aegon was convinced that Daenerys would have allowed the Hound or Grey Worm to throw him over the ramparts.

 

More than once Aegon had felt the need to give a correction to his boastful cousin, to his wind and lies. To hear him boast of feats of arms, which was neither the work of Dorne's armies, let alone that of Quentyn himself, never failed to warm Aegon's blood. All that Quentyn had done was to stay in the rearguard, without ever being less than 3 kilometers away from the front lines. The exact opposite of Robb Stark, who led his father's noble armies at the height of the battle. Even that fool Hardyng had fought in the heart of the action.

 

Not to mention the brave soldiers of the Royal Army. It was they who had broken the Iron Fleet and purged the northern coasts of their vile presence. It was the Royal Navy that sank the ships of the Blackfyre-Baratheon Alliance. While the armies of the great lords quarreled over who would take command, the Royal Army had put the treacherous invaders at bay. Aegon himself had taken the lead of his regiment during the capture of Pyke and the Battle of Harrenhall, among the burnt remains of the ancient fortress.

 

Indignantly, he was surpassed by the son of Robert Baratheon, Aegor the Eastern Dragon. It was only thanks to Robb Stark that he was able to survive. Because of his injuries, he was bedridden for more than a week. However, it had been confirmed that it was the Blackfyre dog who had caused the conflict beyond the Wall, murdered Mance Rayder during their negotiations and of course attempted to assassinate Aegon at Castle Black.

 

Aegon shook his mind away from the sinister memories, drifting back to his original thoughts, the bad habit taken by the highborn bachelor to try and seduce his noble aunt. It was not the first time that someone had tried to befriend him for his status as a prince or to approach another family member, his sister or his aunt more often than not.

 

Of course, Quentyn was not the only suitor who wanted the hand of the princess. Almost all the noble sons of Westeros had eyes only for her, especially after she humiliated her fiancé on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor. Aegon laughed quietly, remembering the fool's face when it was announced that Daenerys had preferred exile. Today, at the age of 22, Daenerys Targaryen had become the dream prize for all the males of the Seven Kingdoms. All wanted to become the one who was going to ride the Dragon. Pathetic.

 

Ah! As if these fools had any chance, Aegon sneered. His aunt was totally in love with Jon Snow, the bastard from the North.

 

It was a story worthy of the poems or harp strolls that his father composed from time to time. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that his aunt and the man he considered his best friend would be in love with each other. Even worse, that they would hide their relationship from the world for almost 6 years.

 

Aegon would have probably never found out if Jon had not confessed it while being delirious after the assassination attempt which saw them both as victims. Hearing his desperate calls for her while Qyburn was trying to save his life as best he could had been a real agony. So much so that he had not been able to blame him. In a way, Aegon envied Jon. One day, he hoped that his future wife would look at him with the same eyes full of love that Daenerys had for the young lieutenant-colonel.

 

His aunt deserved the best and in the eyes of Aegon, bastard or not, Jon Snow was without hesitation one of the best men who breathed on this earth. With these thoughts still in his mind, Aegon got up and walked to the young woman who was waiting for him in his bed. He smiled when she took off the cover that barely hid her slender body, her eyes and her mischievous smile explaining much better than words to what activity they would both indulge in the next hour. He just hoped that this time his mother would knock before entering when he would be late for breakfast.


	2. FRENCH VERSION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce One-shot à été corrigé par Jonerys-Reblog, encore mille merci pour ton aide =) <3

 

303 après la Conquête. Port-Real.

 

Le jeune prince Aegon se reposait sur le balcon de sa chambre, profitant avec grand plaisir de la tasse de café importé des îles d’Eté. Juste derrière lui, il se délecta avec un plaisir non dissimulé de la forme nue de son amante. Celle-ci dormait encore, laissant le prince profiter seul du lever du soleil.

 

Le prince appréciait ce moment de calme, chaque matin, avant de devoir retourner à ses obligations. Avec aigreur, il songea que sa vie était bien plus paisible avant l’invasion de Westeros par l’alliance Blackfyre-Baratheon. Les courtisans de son père, la famille de sa mère, tous avait le don, d’une façon ou d’une autre, de lui donner un mal de crâne des plus désagréables.

 

En particulier, son jeune cousin Quentyn, un individu vain et arrogant alors même que, de la propre bouche de leur oncle Oberyn, le jeune homme n’était bon qu’aux arts du lit ; Mauvais tireur, mauvais escrimeur, pas si malin qu’il ne le pensait. Et pourtant il se croyait capable de séduire sa tante, Daenerys. Si le morveux ne bénéficiait pas de sa protection et de l’affection de sa mère, la reine Elia, Aegon était persuadé que Daenerys aurait laissé le Chien ou Ver Gris le jeter par-dessus les remparts.

Plus d’une fois Aegon avait ressenti le besoin de donner une correction à son vantard de cousin. Du vent et des mensonges. L’entendre se vanter de faits d’armes qui n’était ni l’œuvre des armées de Dorne et encore moins de celle de Quentyn ne manquait jamais d’échauffer le sang d’Aegon.  Tout ce qu’avait fait Quentyn était de rester à l’arrière-garde, sans jamais être à moins de 3 kilomètres des lignes de front. Tout le contraire de Robb Stark qui avait mené les armées seigneuriales de son père au plus fort de la bataille. Même cet imbécile d’Hardyng avait combattu au cœur de la bataille.

Sans oublier les valeureux soldats de l’Armée royale. C’etait eux qui avait brisé la Flotte de Fer et purgé les côtes du Nord de leur infâme présence. C’était la Marine Royale qui avait coulé les navires de l’Alliance Blackfyre-Baratheon. Quand les armées des grands seigneurs se querellaient à propos de qui prendrait le commandement, l’Armée Royale avait mis au pas les traitres et les envahisseurs. Aegon lui-même avait pris la tête  de son régiment lors de la prise de Pyke et pendant la bataille d’Harrenhall, parmi les restes calcinés de l’antique forteresse.

Amèrement , il a été surpassé par le fils de Robert Baratheon, Aegor le Dragon de l’Est. Ce ne fut que grâce à Robb Stark qu’il avait pu survivre. En raison de ses blessures, il était resté alité pendant plus d’une semaine. Toutefois il avait eu du chien Blackfyre la confirmation que c’était bien eux qui avaient provoqué le conflit au-delà du Mur, assassiné Mance Rayder quand ils avaient négocié et bien sûr tenté d’assassiné Aegon à Chateaunoir

Aegon chassa de son esprit le sinistre souvenir,  préférant revenir à ses pensées initiales, la mauvaise habitude qu’avait pris les célibataires nobles de vouloir l’utiliser pour tenter de séduire sa chère tante. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on avait tenté de se lier d’amitié avec lui pour son statut de prince ou pour approcher un autre membre de sa famille, sa sœur ou sa tante le plus souvent. 

 

Bien sûr, ce n’était pas le seul prétendant qui désirait la main de la princesse. Presque tous les fils de nobles de Westeros n’avaient d’yeux que pour elle, surtout après avoir humilié son fiancé sur les marches du Sept de Baelor. Aegon poussa un rire discret, en se rappelant la tête qu’avait fait l’imbécile lorsqu’on lui avait annoncé que Daenerys avait préféré l’exil. Aujourd’hui, à 22 ans, Daenerys Targaryen était devenu le prix rêvé de tous les mâles. Tous voulaient devenir celui qui allait monter la Dragonne. Pathétique.

 

Ah ! Comme si ces imbéciles avaient la moindre chance, ricana Aegon, sa tante était totalement amoureuse de Jon Snow, le bâtard du Nord.

 

C’était une histoire digne des poésies ou des balades à la harpe que son père composait de temps à autre. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n’avait pu imaginer que sa tante et celui qu’il considérait comme son meilleur ami pouvaient être amoureux l’un de l’autre. Pire encore, cacher au monde leur relation depuis presque 6 ans.

 

Aegon ne l’aurait sans doute jamais découvert, si Jon ne l’avait pas avoué alors qu’il délirait après la tentative d’assassinat dont ils avaient tous les deux été victimes. Entendre ses appels désespérés de pendant que Qyburn tentait tant bien que mal de lui sauver la vie avait été une véritable agonie. A tel point qu’il n’avait pas été capable de lui en vouloir. D’une certaine manière, Aegon enviait Jon. Un jour, il espérait que sa future épouse le regarderait avec les mêmes yeux remplis d’amour que ceux que Daenerys avait pour le jeune lieutenant-colonel.

 

Sa tante méritait le meilleur et aux yeux d’Aegon, bâtard ou pas, Jon Snow était sans aucune hésitation l’un des meilleurs hommes qui respirait sur cette terre. Avec ses pensées en tête, Aegon se leva et se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui l’attendait dans son lit. Il sourit lorsque celle-ci ôta la couverture qui cachait à peine son corps svelte, ses yeux et son sourire coquin expliquèrent bien mieux que les mots à quelle activité ils allaient tous les deux s’adonner la prochaine heure. Il espérait juste que cette fois sa mère frapperait avant d’entrer lorsqu’il serait en retard pour le petit-déjeuner.


	3. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Meemaw, you have your answer now my dear! =D   
> Translate by me...yeah probably a lot of error ^^'

The two lovers were entwined, naked as on the day of their birth, their bodies covered with a thin film of sweat, the fruit of their forbidden frolic.

For the prince, the young woman in her arms was the most beautiful person he knew. Despite her birth on the wrong side of the sheets, despite WHO she was the daughter.

Was that what Daenerys felt every day when she thought of Jon? To what unfair the birth of a person to define his worth in the eyes of others?

Jon and Aegon’s lover were the two best people the prince could think of.

She was not one of the most beautiful women of the seven kingdoms, at least according to her cousins, the infamous Sand Snake. But more than his long legs and coal-black hair, it was the two sapphires that were his eyes, which he loved most. His same eyes lit up with joy as they were children. His eyes were glowing with  rage after one of the cruel pranks of the Serpents des Sables. His same eyes, who at this moment shining with love and luxury as they looked each other.

The prince advanced, he took again the lips of her lover, who uttered a groan of pleasure while returning her kiss, their tongues throwing themselves again in a complex dance while their hands wandered on the body of the other.

"Mya," Aegon moaned as the woman's hand grabbed her virility.

\- Hush, my beloved prince, I need you in me, whispered Mya Stone in return, gently guiding her lover in her again.


End file.
